


Take It Easy

by Yunalystelle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Sylvain expresses his concern over Felix pushing himself.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Take It Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober prompt "Breathless".

Felix's sword slipped from his hand, clattering to the floor. Putting his hands on his knees to brace himself, he hunched over and gulped down deep lungfuls of air. With each breath he took, his chest was heaving visibly. Beads of sweat glided along his glistening skin. 

"I think you've had quite enough now." Sylvain placed his spear aside. He stepped forward, looking down with a tender smile. "You put up a good fight as always."

With a fierce shake of his head, Felix gulped in more air. Standing straight, he faced Sylvain with a scowl. "It's not enough. It never is."

"You try too hard sometimes." Sylvain put a hand on his hip. A flash of concern shone in his eyes. "It's not good to overdo it. If you do, I'll start worrying about you."

Felix turned his head away, lines furrowing his brow. "I didn't ask for your concern. There's no need to worry about me."

"Well, even if you tell me not to worry, I'm going to do it anyway." Sylvain moved closer and grasped Felix's shoulder. "You know I don't want anything to happen to you. Do you think you'll ever be satisfied or are you going to keep on fighting for the rest of your life?"

"Who knows?" Felix lifted his shoulders in a dismissive shrug. "I'm content to just do as I please for now. So, I take it you're not up for another round then?"

"I'm not sure you are. Come on. Let's go spend some nice quality time together. Maybe we'll get hit on by some girls and we can string them along until we tell them that actually we're a gay couple." As he spoke his last sentence, Sylvain winked and smiled. 

Throwing him a scornful look, Felix replied, "Are you going to keep on winding girls up for the rest of your life or will you ever be satisfied?"

Sylvain's jaw dropped. Having his words thrown back at him was certainly unexpected. "Uh, well. Haha." He reached up to rub the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess it's not good of me to be treating them like that anymore, is it? Sorry. Old habits die hard, you know?"

Felix shook his head. "Just forget about women, alright?"

"Okay, okay." Sylvain held his arms up. "Sorry I suggested it. But I think we've had enough sparring today, haven't we? Look at the state of you."

"This is nothing." Felix wiped a hand across his brow. "But, alright, if you want to find something else to do so badly, I don't mind." He stumbled over to a bench and picked up a towel, wiping away the sweat.

"That's more like it." Sitting next to Felix, Sylvain slung an arm around his shoulders. "Let's just do something nice and relaxing. You could do with taking it easy a bit more, you know?"

Felix exhaled loudly. Now that the sparring practice was over, the exertion was catching up to him and he could feel the energy draining from his bones. Sylvain was pulling him in and he didn't even try to resist. His head ended up resting on Sylvain's shoulder.

"Just take a breather for a moment, yeah?" Sylvain embraced him a little tighter.

"Alright." Felix couldn't have resisted even if he wanted to. He closed his eyes and relaxed in Sylvain's hold, a faint smile forming on his lips. It honestly did feel pretty nice, just resting like this. 

"There we go," Sylvain murmured, bringing his hand up to brush away some of Felix's sweat-soaked locks, smiling as he saw the look of contentment on his face. Moving in closer, he pressed his lips to Felix's forehead in a lingering kiss, then rested his head atop Felix's as he continued to hold onto him.


End file.
